


Memory

by annabaozi



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Relationships: Clarence Earle Dickinson/ Richard "Dick" Best
Kudos: 10





	Memory

贝斯特从梦中惊醒，冷汗裹在他身上，冰凉黏腻。他头疼，睡前他喝了太多的酒，以为这样能睡得好点儿，结果酒精和梦境一起折磨他。疼痛在脑袋里不断流动，他倒回枕头，天花板和墙壁缓缓地旋转起来。床头的闹钟在黑暗里显出隐约的轮廓，闪烁的数字提醒他现在是凌晨两点半，这意味着新的一天还没真正到来。  
麦克拉斯基走了，他们都心照不宣，或者说就算韦德不走他也会把对方赶走的，那句要麦克拉斯基陪自己渡过发情期的话不过是上完床后的一时玩笑，他们就是没法认真地对待彼此，于是这段关系里只剩下肉体和情欲，贝斯特不想让麦克拉斯基知道那些梦，也不想让他留在身边安慰自己，有些事没法与所有人分享。  
所以在他发情期真正到来前两天麦克拉斯基就离开，出门前另一个omega那双永远都藏着一丝忧虑的，绿宝石般的眼睛看了他好一会儿。  
“你会没事吧？”  
当然没事，他可是迪克·贝斯特，世界上最懂得怎么对自己好的omega，聚会上最明白怎么出风头的那个人。就算他并不真的是个需索无度的混蛋，他这么多年还不是好好地过来了。  
发情期让他烦躁的不是难以填满的饥渴和伴随而来的发热，他能比平时更理直气壮地要求狄金森满足他诸如半夜喝酒之类的无理要求，也能更毫无顾忌地享受丈夫的阴茎，在家里各个角落做爱，根本不在乎时候的清洁工作。  
但发情期带来的陪伴需求和无法遏制的孤独感让他难以承受，他脑子里像有个什么开关一样会被骤然升高的激素水平打开，到那时候什么坚强都是狗屁。发情期常见的情绪波动不过是个美好的借口，那种强烈的被抛弃感总会在这时候重新光临他。  
贝斯特口干舌燥，水分正争先恐后地从他身体里脱离。他伸长胳膊去拿床头的水杯，刚抬过肩膀就被一阵酸痛压下去，指尖碰到水杯，它晃了几下一头栽到橡木地板上撞得粉身碎骨，在一片黑暗里声响分外鲜明。  
他恼怒地叫了一声，趴在床上蜷缩起来，熟悉的情欲在皮肤下制造出的酥麻感让他微微颤抖，他像多年前那个少年一样用手指抚慰缓缓渗出情液的穴道，不过那时他从未有过如从巨大的失望和患得患失，就算狄金森马上就要回家了还是一样。  
这几根手指没法满足他，贝斯特在大床上不安地扭动，阴茎前端抵在凉滑的床单上摩擦，他突然很庆幸及时把麦克拉斯基送走了，黑夜把某种感觉无限地放大，而韦德根本不可能真正理解，或者更糟糕的，他可能会同情贝斯特，那是贝斯特最不需要的东西。  
他是有很多玩具，有时他甚至会塞着跳蛋之类的东西挑逗狄金森，引诱对方在某些不那么适当的地方跟他做爱。但这会儿他想不起来都放在哪儿了，又或者他根本就不想用到它们，因为它们没法填满那个巨大的空洞。  
堆积的渴望让小腹酸涨不已，他在黑暗里气喘吁吁地，慌里慌张地揉按自己，无法满足的欲望在身体里乱窜，四肢酸软混合着酒精造成的头痛让眩晕倍增。他开着窗户，并不凉爽的夏风从外头涌进来，带着夏夜湿乎乎的热气拥抱他，叫他更加呼吸困难。原本盖在腰间的床单缠住小腿和脚踝，欲念和黑夜一齐袭来，他几乎要心生恐惧。贝斯特张开嘴呻吟着，如同受伤的困兽在陷阱里挣扎，疲倦和晕眩的混沌用力把他扯向梦境的边缘，他一步步朝着黑夜滑落。  
狄金森回来的时候天已经亮了，窗帘挡住多半的光线，卧室里仍然显得暗沉沉的。贝斯特嗅到丈夫身上浓郁的沐浴露味道，还有Alpha热烈温暖的琥珀和木质燃烧的气味，这安抚了半梦半醒的他，虽然不太清楚是不是睁开了眼睛，但他确信自己看到了狄金森温柔的轮廓。  
“你还好吗？”狄金森亲吻他，高挺笔直的鼻梁蹭着他的，柔软的嘴唇贴紧他嘴角，Alpha比他大一圈的身形笼罩住他，毫无迟疑地包覆住Omega因为情热而汗湿的躯体。  
他大概是下嘴咬了狄金森，因为他听见丈夫吃痛地叫了一声，紧贴他的身体分开了一秒。狄金森与他十指交握把他手掌压在床单上，舔着他耳垂轻声安抚他，纠缠在一起的信息素终于驱散了一部分空洞感，将他从晕眩里拯救出来。  
狄金森抬起他双腿面对面地进入他，硕大坚挺的阴茎贴着穴口一寸寸挤入，被缓慢打开的感觉如此充实，他睁着眼睛，无声地尖叫，嘴唇泄露出一些颤抖的气音，蓝眼睛里冒出泪水，被狄金森的拇指抹掉，他扭头含住狄金森的手指像还没渡过口唇期的小孩子一样吮吸，试图找出两个人更多的联系。  
体内的龟头抵上腔口的软肉后只撞击了几下他就颤抖着高潮了，前面后面都是。阴茎把小腹射得一塌糊涂，潮吹时涌出的液体顺着肉穴的缝隙被挤出来。尽管他浑身发软，但还是面前自己抬起腿缠上丈夫的腰，下意识地引诱对方更用力地干自己。他知道狄金森总会满足他的。  
内腔的软肉贪恋地吸吮造访的阴茎，快感多到疼痛的地步，贝斯特口干舌燥地呻吟着，却毫无避开的意思，只是下意识地迎合丈夫的动作，他现在终于没时间想其他事了。  
操得他登上几次高潮的峰顶又轻易滑落后狄金森给他们换了个姿势，侧躺下去抬起他一条腿再缓慢推入，阴茎顺着湿滑的肉道全根没入，让他难耐地在床单上无力地扭动，把挺翘的臀往狄金森手里送。  
狄金森叼住他后颈皮肉，嘴唇含着两人结合的印记吮吻，Alpha的信息素不是爆发式的而是缓缓上升的海潮一样淹没了他。贝斯特反手握住狄金森覆在他胸膛上的手，要求更多更用力的爱抚。  
他们终于完完全全地贴合在一起，身体里的那根阴茎把精液灌满他，贝斯特半边脸陷入羽绒枕头里，性爱之后疲倦的满足感驱散掉头痛和梦境。  
他们真正醒来并且起床时已经快正午了，贝斯特站在厨房里试图做点什么填饱他们的肚子，狄金森从背后抱住他，把下巴搁在他肩膀上，没吹干的发梢还在往下滴水。  
“我担心你所以提前回来了。”他的Alpha说，比他颜色更深的蓝眼睛里满是疲倦，但他的迪基还是愉快地笑着，顺便亲了亲他嘴唇。  
他把鸡蛋倒进锅里，金黄的蛋液和黄油在铲子底下无力地翻动，他撑住桌子，锅铲被狄金森拿走，对方一手搂着他一手推着锅里的鸡蛋，某种感觉总算离他而去，但他仍然因为昨夜而感到虚弱。  
“我又做梦了。”他小声说，不像是说给迪金森听的而更像是喃喃自语，“梦见……罗伊。”  
狄金森什么都没说，只是把他搂得更紧了些，他们像两棵互相扶持的植物，努力让彼此不因为回忆的飓风倒下，顺便还要把生活好好过下去，比如给自己做一顿午餐。  
贝斯特一直觉得罗伊没有死，就算他亲自参与了葬礼全程也还是一样。那面目全非的，烧焦了的血肉不会是罗伊·皮尔斯，他的罗伊有一头金发和天空一样的眼睛，有柔软的薄唇和有力的手掌，所有这些都跟躺在棺木里，深埋在六尺之下的那具躯体没有任何关系。所以即便过了那么长时间，他仍然无法真正相信罗伊死了，再也不存在于这个世界上了。  
然而那种失落和生生断开的纽带却无比真实，让他在经历了漫长的治疗后还会在某些时刻被梦境惊醒，记忆把多余的恐惧送给他。狄金森知道这一切，他是那个始终陪在贝斯特身边的人，他对贝斯特没有同情，因为他与贝斯特一同悼念，那种痛苦早就超越了一切同情。  
贝斯特绝不可能再承受一次失去，除了狄金森之外的所有人都不知道这件事。  
鸡蛋做得还挺成功，显然是因为狄金森做饭更熟练。他把鸡蛋倒进盘子里，按下面包机的开关，然后抱着贝斯特跟他一起在晚夏的阳光里等待。  
“我想吃冰激凌。”贝斯特突然说。  
“好的……不过你得等我再睡一觉。”狄金森说。  
贝斯特没说话，他只是笑了，因为狄金森弯起的嘴角。


End file.
